Stakeout
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Tori, Jade, & Cat are on a mission. Jori. Cade. Cori. Catorade. R & R.


**Stakeout**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious.  
**

Jade and Tori sat in Jade's parked car in an alley across the street from a storefront they were watching. They were waiting for someone to appear as they watched the people passing. Both had on blonde wigs and sunglasses. They were sunken down in the seats trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Jade was in the driver's seat slumped down peering through the window while Tori was in the passenger seat also slumped down but looking bored. She had been drumming her fingers on the dash board the last few minutes drawing Jade's ire.

'Stop. Doing. That.'

Tori immediately stopped. She knew by Jade's tone she wanted to scream. 'Sorry. It's just we've been here almost an hour now. Should we go inside?'

'No. We just have to be patient,' Jade said not taking her eye off the street.

Tori sighed. She placed her left hand in Jade's right and interlocked their fingers. She caressed Jade's hand with her free hand. Jade looked at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before slumping back down in the seat. Tori smiled. She wanted nothing more than to unbuckle her seat belt and climb over the middle console and into her girlfriend's lap.

'Finally,' Jade said as an equally blonde girl wearing sunglasses crossed the street and headed towards the car. 'What took you so long?' Jade asked as the door closed and she started the car.

'They have a wide variety and I got overwhelmed.'

'So what did you buy?' Tori asked turning in her seat to see what Cat had purchased.

'Nothing.'

'What?!' Jade said as she slammed on the brakes nearly causing an accident. After honking the horn and a few one finger salutes she pulled into the first parking spot she saw.

'What do you mean you didn't buy anything?' Tori asked wondering how her girlfriend could spend nearly an hour in a store and NOT buy anything.

'Jade said, 'Just go in and pick something.' Cat said, repeating what Jade said earlier.

'So you didn't buy anything? You just went inside, looked through their wide variety, picked one, and didn't buy it?' Jade asked.

'You didn't say buy one,' Cat said softly.

'You did say just pick something,' Tori chimed in feeling sorry for Cat and earning a glare from Jade. Jade groaned and pulled out of the parking spot. She turned around and headed back to their stakeout alley. The trio got out of the car and walked to the front of it.

'I'll be right back,' Cat said bouncing towards the store.

'No,' Tori and Jade said in unison not wanting to be stuck in the car for another hour.

'Tori will go _buy_ one.'

'But.'

'No buts. Except yours right there,' Jade said pointing to the hood of the car. Cat frowned.

'Don't be so hard on her.' Tori said as she hugged Cat. 'It was a misunderstanding.' Cat nodded happily. 'Tell me where the one you like is and I'll get it.' Tori whispered to her as the walked to the mouth of the alley. Cat gave Tori a good description of where to find it. Tori watched Cat walk back to Jade and sit on the hood of the car as she headed across the street.

Jade paced about as Cat sat on the hood of the car. Jade sighed as she passed by Cat for the seventh time. She stopped and looked at her.

'I didn't mean to . . . '

'I know.'

'It's just that sometimes . . . '

'I know.'

'Cat will you stop interrupting me and let me apologize,' Jade said yelling but not meaning to.

'Sorry.'

Jade walked up to her and nestled herself between Cat's legs. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell just now and I didn't mean to get upset with you earlier. I love you.'

'I know,' Cat said cheerfully. She leaned forward and kissed Jade sweetly. The kiss threatened to get deeper until Tori cleared her throat causing both girls to jump.

'Am I intruding?' Tori asked with a smirk on her face.

'Tori you scared me,' Cat said looking at her with sad eyes.

'Awww, I'm sorry.'

'Yea Vega way to scare Cat,' Jade said trying to regain her composure.

'Well if you two weren't sucking face in the back of an alley.'

'So did you get it?' Cat asked climbing down off the car.

'No.'

'What!?' Jade all but screamed.

'I had it. I was ready to pay but I didn't have enough cash. I couldn't use my debit card. My mom still goes through my bank statements. That's not a conversation I want to have with her.'

'Must I do everything myself?' Jade asked as she stormed off down the alley towards the store.

'I asked the guy to hold it at the counter,' Tori yelled but she wasn't sure if Jade heard her or not. Tori sighed and sat on the hood of the car. Cat nestled in between her legs as Jade had did to her earlier. 'She'll see it's not as easy as she thinks.'

'It's getting late,' Cat commented looking up at the stars in the sky.

'We can still have fun tonight. Besides, it's only 9:30.'

'Jade's pretty upset.'

'When isn't Jade upset?' Cat giggled. Tori wrapped her arms around her and played with the blonde hair. 'Here she comes.' Tori stated as Cat turned to see Jade proudly walking towards them with bag in hand.

**~20 minutes later~**

Jade, Cat, and Tori were laying on Jade's bed waiting for the movie to start. It was Cat and Tori on the edge with Jade in the middle. The warning and FBI notices played on the t.v.

'So you weren't phased at all because you and Beck used to buy them all the time.'

'HE used to buy them all the time.' Jade corrected Tori. 'I enjoyed them on occasion.'

'Thanks for getting the one I wanted.' Cat said as she snuggled closer to Jade.

'Next time we order online.' Tori said.

'Next time we go in together. Preferably around 6p so Cat has time to browse.'

'Shhh! It's starting,' Cat said as 'Sorority Sex Kittens #1' and images of naked women flashed on the screen.

**End. R & R.**


End file.
